When A Blind Woman Cries
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Finał Covenu, 3x13. Podczas Siedmiu Cudów Cordelia przenosi się do swojego Piekła, jednak wbrew temu, co powiedziała, to nie Fionę tam zobaczyła. One-shot. Foxxay.


Cordelia budzi się, gwałtownie łapie powietrze, jakby było dawnym utraconym kochankiem. Pozwala, by wypełniło jej płuca i dotarło do najmniejszej komórki ciała. Kuje ją przeraźliwym chłodem, jak lodowa igła.

-Widziałam mnie, usilnie próbującą zdobyć akceptację Fiony, która zawsze mnie odrzucała. - kłamie cichym szeptem, chowając swoją twarz przed Myrtle. Zaciska powieki, czując napływające łzy.

Po omacku sięga dłonią w miejsce, w którym jeszcze niedawno leżało ciało. Jej ciało. Teraz nie pozostał po nim nawet pył. Tylko dziwny, nieopisany chłód, dziura w niemal ukończonej układance. Dziura w samym środku.

_Misty Day_.

XXX

_Otacza ją nieskazitelna biel, bijąca chłodną idealnością, przynosząca na myśl sterylność. Cordelia wyciąga zgodnie z nawykiem ręce...I omal nie krzyczy, gdy spostrzega, że je widzi. Że widzi cokolwiek. Nie jest ślepa._

_Rozgląda się. Miejsce, w którym się znalazła nie ma końca - rozpościera się przed nią nieskończona biel, jakby szydząca z jej ślepoty w realnym świecie. Nie ma nic innego, oprócz bieli pozbawionej kształtu ani faktury._

_Z wyjątkiem lustra. Cordelia podchodzi do niego powoli, niepewnie. Jej chód nie wydaje żadnego odgłosu, w końcu stąpa po bieli. Jedynym, co dochodzi do jej uszu jest jej własny, przerywany, chrapliwy oddech. Boi się spojrzeć w lustro i zobaczyć obrzydliwe, mięsiste dziury, będące jej pustymi oczodołami. _

_Zamiast tego, powierzchnia lustra faluje, gdy Cordelia zbliża się do niego. Pojawia się tam obraz drżących dłoni, bladej cery, pełnych warg i burzy blond loków. Kobieta wzdycha i szybko zakrywa usta dłonią. _

_Misty patrzy wprost na nią swoimi wielkimi, kocimi oczami. Jej twarz żłobią łzy, spojrzenie zostało obdarte z wiecznej wesołości i niewinności dziewczyny. Jest zrozpaczona. _

_-Gdzie jest Cordelia? - szepcze - Czemu pozwoliła mi odejść?_

_Cordelia wyciąga ręce przed siebie i z największą delikatnością dotyka opuszkami palców powierzchni lustra. Jej dłonie biegną po niej, czując tylko szkło. Cordelia czuje zawód w całym swoim ciele; gorzki smak rozlał się w jej ustach, niewidzialna dłoń złapała za gardło. Zbyt chciała, aby jej dłonie zetknęły się z suchymi, poplątanymi, choć pięknymi włosami Misty. Zbyt chciała ją do siebie przygarnąć, poczuć jej ciepło i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że już jest bezpieczna. Sama, choć na moment, poczuć się bezpieczna._

_Po chwili zaczyna walić w lustro. Niezbyt mocno; zbyt boi się, że ono pęknie i odbierze jej widok ukochanej. Nawet, jeśli miałby on sprawić jej ból._

_-Misty, jestem tu. - szepcze, obejmując lustro i przykładając do niego twarz. - Jestem tu._

_Twarz dziewczyny w odbiciu pozostaje niezmienna. Wygląda jak małe dziecko, pozbawione rodziców i porzucone w nieznajomym miejscu. _

_-Cordelia, czemu mnie zostawiłaś? - łka Misty. Szarpie za swe złote włosy, pochlipując. - Czy sabat był tak ważny? Mówiłaś, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz! Gdzie jesteś?!_

_Kobieta zanosi się płaczem i upada na kolana. Jej wyjący szloch rozdziera ciszę, jednak wszechobecna biel przynosi to spokojnie, nie okazując żadnej reakcji._

_-Cordeliaaa! - wyje Misty._

_Kobieta czuje się, jakby krzyk ukochanej wkręcał się w nią niczym wiertło. Sama zaczyna wrzeszczeć; z bólu, z rozpaczy, z samotności. _

_-Misty, przepraszam! Wróć, naprawię wszystko!_

_Twarz Misty wykrzywia zawzięty, hardy grymas. Jej oczy przypominają szparki._

_-A może ci się znudziłam? - syczy. - Może stwierdziłaś, że zadowalają cię tacy, jak Hank? Może cieszysz się, że się mnie pozbyłaś? Odpowiedz mi!_

_Cordelia krzyczy, zapewnia o wierności, łka. Na nic się to nie zdaje, przecież dziewczyna jej nie widzi i nie słyszy. To lustro weneckie, które przynosi cierpienie obydwu stronom - Misty ciszę, a Cordelii bezradność._

_-Odpowiedz mi, Delia! Czy kochanie cię jest moją zbrodnią? - usta Misty bezgłośnie otwierają się szeroko. Jej twarz zastyga. - Cordelia, jeśli mnie słyszysz...Przepraszam! Nie chciałam! Ja...nie wiem, co się dzieje. Kocham cię, wiesz? Przepraszam, po prostu pozwól mi, do cholery, cię uścisnąć. Kocham cię._

_Gorzki śmiech Misty odbija się echem w głowie Cordelii. Łzy przecinają jej twarz bez szlochu, bez łkania. Tak pragnęłaby, aby dziewczyna ją wyśmiała, obraziła, wykrzyczała, że nigdy jej nie kochała. Mówią, że piekłem jest brak miłości. Cordelia zabiłaby każdego, kto tak powie. Prawdziwe piekło to miłość, której nie możemy odczuć na własnej skórze ani okazać. To pocałunek przez szybę, utęsknione spojrzenie rzucone przez długość ulicy. To przeraźliwe, otępiające zimno, podczas gdy za cienką, odgradzającą nas ścianą hula ognisko. _

_Unosi się powoli, składa lekki pocałunek w miejscu, w którym lustro odbija usta Misty. Śliczne, pełne wargi, zawsze rozciągnięte w lekkim, zamyślonym uśmiechu. Teraz jej twarz jest zapłakana i szara._

_-Gdzie jest moja Cordelia? _

_-Kocham cię. - mówi ze spokojem kobieta, muskając palcami odbicie. Próbuje wyryć sobie w pamięci obraz dziewczyny, tak głęboko, żeby mogła do niego wrócić w każdym momencie. Zielone oczy Misty przez ułamek sekundy wydają się patrzeć dokładnie na nią...Widzieć ją. _

_Cordelia nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Unosi dłonie i wali nimi w taflę lustra. Rozbija się ono na milion kawałków i na powrót nic nie ukazuje. _

Cordelia czuje szarpnięcie w okolicy splotu słonecznego. Przeszywa ją błyskawica bólu. Zanim zdąży krzyknąć, budzi się na podłodze salonu. Świat na powrót pokryła czarna kurtyna ślepoty. Teraz jednak gdzieśtam, w tle, Cordelia widzi pewne zielone spojrzenie. Czuje je na sobie i to daje jej siłę, by wstać i zmierzyć się ze światem, z sabatem, z Fioną. Z byciem Supreme.

Tylko jedna, jedyna łza spływa po jej policzku na myśl, że pewnego dnia będzie musiała zmierzyć się z brakiem Misty.

XXX

Cordelia okrywa się szalem Misty. Zachował zapach właścicielki, dzięki czemu kobieta czuje lekką woń cytrusów i fiołków. Uspokaja ją to i pozwala zasnąć każdego wieczoru.

Ten szal jest jedynym lekarstwem na najokrutniejszą chorobę, jaka istnieje i jaka dotyka Cordelię co noc. Na żałobę. Każdego wieczoru Najwyższa siłą powstrzymuje się, by nie powrócić do Piekła. Cholera, co tam, że Piekło. Raz usłyszy "Kocham cię" i wszystko będzie łatwiejsze, mniej mroczne.

Po chwili, czasami po godzinie, Cordelia odpręża się. Dopada ją spokojna, choć i niepozbawiona smutku pewność tego, że widok Misty tylko pogorszy sprawę. A ona jest teraz Supreme i musi pomóc młodym czarownicom. Może pewnego dnia to uleczy jej rany; tak, jak magia uleczyła jej wzrok.

Wie jednak doskonale, że nie pokocha żadnej z tych dziewczyn, więc śni. Śni o miłości, którą rzeczywistość wyrwała z rąk niczym potwór i rozerwała na jej oczach. Zamiast przenosić się do Piekła i zobaczyć Misty, śni o niej. O takiej Misty, jaką pokochała. Śni o ich wspólnych wieczorach, o ciepłym uśmiechu dziewczyny, jej miękkiej skórze i suchych włosach. Czasami myśli, że tylko ten szal utrzymuje ja przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Uśmiecha się przez łzy, gdy w pokoju, jak co wieczór, rozlega się początek _The Seven Wonders._


End file.
